The Real Bella
by Aislinn Silver
Summary: Edward finally sees the real Bella.


**Hi guys sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. If all goes according to plan, TMBTI will be updated by the end of june. I just had school to worry about since I'm taking college level courses in high school (my teachers were kicking my you know what) so I didn't have much time to write. Anywho, this is a small fluff piece that I came up with because of my current obssession with "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" by Blake Shelton. This is my first Twilight fic, so let me know what you think. If any of the lyrics are wrong I'm sorry. ENJOY!**

Edward watched Bella in silence, a tender smile on his face. He loved moments like this, when her guard was down and she was herself. It was when she was the most beautiful to him.

_My oh my you're so good lookin'_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of book ends_

_But I've not tasted all you're cookin'_

_Who are you when I'm not lookin'_

She had no idea he was watching her dance. No idea that he analyzed every sway of her hips and every step her tiny feet made. She had no idea that this was his favorite part of the day. She looked stunning in an unassuming way. Her hair was pulled out of her face with a pencil in it and she only wore a t shirt and socks while she shook her hips to the music.

_Do you pour a little somethin' on the rocks_

_Slide down the hallway in your socks_

_When you undress do you leave a path_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath_

She walked through her hallway taking off her shirt as she went. He didn't need to follow her to hear the sound of running water. He heard her sit into it and sigh. Needless to say he waited for her to come out again.

_My oh my you're so good lookin'_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of book ends_

_But I've not tasted all you're cookin'_

_Who are you when I'm not lookin'_

_I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know_

Edward always thought that a person truly acted themselves when no one was there. Naturally, he wanted to know the real Bella, if she was very different from the Bella she shows him every day. This Bella wasn't shy or clumsy, she was sensual and confident. She didn't care what anyone thought of her dancing in her living room, sliding around the floor on her socks. She just enjoyed herself. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He almost didn't want to alert her of his presence and lose this side of her he had never seen before.

He loved it.

He watched her turn the music off and run to the phone. She was angry at whoever she was talking to.

_Do you break things when you get mad_

_Eat a box of chocolates cause you're feeling bad_

_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails_

_And call up mama when all else fails_

_Who are you when I'm not around_

_When the door is locked and the shades are down_

She slammed the receiver down and threw the phone across the room and it hit the wall on the other side of the room. She slid down the wall and pulled at her hair. She walked to the radio and turned the music down much quieter and sat on the couch crying.

This Bella was vulnerable while the Bella she showed him guarded her emotions. He had never seen her cry before. It was heart wrenching. He wanted to comfort her, but was curious to how this Bella would cope with her sadness. Would she mask it like his Bella did?

He watched her pick up the phone and dial a number. Whoever she talked to put a smile on her face and dried her tears. She hung up and laid on the floor, her hand swaying to the music.

_Do you listen to your music quietly_

_And when it feels just right are you thinking of me_

He watched her mouth form his name and felt his heart stutter. He loved her so much, and he was glad he got to see this side of her. However, his time was up.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm back and I got your favorite, Italian."

She looked up at him and he knew that the other Bella was gone.

"Thank you. What took you so long? You were almost gone for an hour."

"I got sidetracked."

He followed her into the kitchen and they had dinner together. Bella was her usual reserved and guarded self. He fought the urge to sigh.

He couldn't wait to see the real Bella again.

_I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know_

_My oh my you're so good lookin'_

_But who are you when I'm not lookin'_

**Cute right? For anyone along this thought process, Edward is not a creeper, he just wants to see the real bella and not the artificial one she shows him when he's around her. Leave me love. Reviews are like kisses to my soul (a bit strange but I'm sticking to it)**

**Until next time.**

**lucifercody out.**


End file.
